The Ninja and the Baby Kiss
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Shun didn't expect to be kissed by a little girl he's babysitting... until now. :3 One-shot loosely based on Orpah's Hetalia one-shot story "Bræður". OCs inside.


"Shun! Get the door, right now!"

Shun Kazami, the current top Ventus brawler and possibly the only young ninja existing so far, just woke up from his now-delayed nap; his grandfather made him do ninja training starting at like, 4 in the morning! I mean, c'mon, who would allow someone like Shun here train this early in the morning? Anyway, as soon as he heard his grandfather's voice echoing in the wooden walls, he rubbed his eyes and walked over to the door and opened it to find a woman with a little girl holding her mother's hand.

"Mrs. Mitchel..? What brings you here?" He asked sleepily.

"Oh Shun, I didn't mean to wake you up this early, but could you babysit Maria for me?" The lady, Mrs. Mitchel asked him, while lifting her daughter, Maria, up.

"Yeah, yeah, sure.." Shun took Maria up in his arms at the moment. "For how long?"

"Just about 2 hours."

"Right. Got it." He replied, before Mrs. Mitchel left, leaving the ninja himself, with Maria in his arms. He took her inside.

Now since he's babysitting, it should be hard, right? Well, in the ninja's case, not really. He's been babysitting little Maria for a few days recently after she and her mother moved from Calais, Maine, to Osaka (the Americans would call the city "Bayview" for some reason), Japan but really, Maria isn't like all little kids. Normally, they would be noisy and demanding but Maria herself, she is actually pretty mature, in behaviour, for her age. She actually behaves most of the time and can be pretty quiet.. except for a few sounds coming out though.

While Maria started to crawl around in his room, Shun's cell phone rang.

"Hello~?" A female voice came out.

"Oh, hey Shauna." He replied. Shauna is this girl he's friends with and they would hang out sometimes.

"We're still going to the amusement park later, right..?" Shauna responded, her voice lingering at the end.

"Yeah.. but right now, I'm babysitting Maria…. for 2 hours. Sorry. But I'll see you later, ok?"

Shun heard Shauna sigh on the other side of the phone. "'Kay… see ya." She hung up and Shun put his phone back in his pocket.

Maria was currently playing with her stuffed bunny quietly now. Shun decided to continue his unfinished nap so he leaned back in his bed a bit and closed his eyes, only opening every once in a while to check on Maria. Then after about an hour later, he woke up to find Maria on top of him, while clutching her stuffed bunny by the ear.

"Shun-kun, me kiss you." She piped up.

"M'kay.." Shun just mumbled sleepily, too tired to fully answer.

Maria leaned over and puckered up her lips to give Shun a peck on both cheeks. It felt pretty nice.. short and sweet, just like a typical baby-kiss would. But then all of a sudden, he felt something warm on his lips. Then it went cold at a moment.. Shun woke up in time to find Maria puckering up her lips and leaning closer again.

"Maria…? What are you..?"

His eyes widened as Maria started to kiss him on the lips… and it's not just that, it's also fully on the mouth, too.. Shun went completely shocked and pushed Maria off.

"Maria Mitchel, what do you think you're doing here! You nearly kissed me- ON THE LIPS!" He started to yell, but then saw the little girl's lips quiver.

"But I wanna." She pouted, feeling a little upset.

Shun sighed, running his fingers down his hair. "Look, I'd kissed many girls before… on my past dates. But if you really want to kiss me that bad, at least try to not kiss me on the lips-" He paused at the moment, finding Maria still in pout mode. "Just for once." He finished, making up his mind.

"Promise?" She asked innocently, tilting her head.

He nodded. "Yes, I promise."

"Aw, ok." Maria just replied, ending with a peck on the side of Shun's lips.

***~Extended Ending~***

"YO SHUN! YOU READY YET! C'MON, THERE'S THAT AWESOME ROLLER COASTER THAT I WANNA CHECK- out…." Shauna just came into the house, only to find Shun still taking his nap, but this time, with Maria dozing in his arm. Mrs. Mitchel also came into the room.

"Should we wake them up? It's been almost 3 hours.." Mrs. Mitchel wondered, getting worried.

"Nah, we'd better let them sleep. They'll wake up, eventually…" Shauna just said, smiling at the two sleepyheads before stepping out of the bedroom.

**Eugene: **Hey there, you people! This is meh one-shot! Yeah I know… it ain't like what you all expected, but it's not what you think.. sorta. This is actually a b-day present for my closest friend (and by so far, my ex-bf) and his twin sister, which is why the writing style's a little different. Another thing, the story's kinda based on one of my fave Hetalia one-shots (that one has Iceland and Norway in it), it's called "Bræður" by Orpah (subscribe to her, please!). Oh, and before I could end this, here's one last thing I wanna say:

***~*~Happy 18th**** Birthday Shaun and Shauna Wellington!~*~***

**May your new life will blossom into a happy one and keep brawling on!**

That's all for now! I'll continue on with my other stories tomorrow! See ya~!


End file.
